


Professors Lupin and Black

by issi_lupin



Series: The Lupin-Black's [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Harry Potter, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Family Fluff, Fluff, Harry is like 2 y/o, M/M, Married Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Molly is great, Not Canon Compliant, Post-First War with Voldemort, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, Sirius and Remus are Professors at Hogwarts, So here we are, THEY DESERVED THIS, This is just pure fluff tbh, a tiny bit of angst, and I decided to write it down, my best friend and I had that idea, they build a life for themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issi_lupin/pseuds/issi_lupin
Summary: Right on queue, Sirius burst through the large doors of the great hall, Harry on his arms, walking towards the teachers table.All eyes were on him and of course he used that to his advantage (as if him being late wasn't planned in the first place).“Oh darling, you're already here I thought we agreed on walking here together, I looked all over for you.” He yelled across the whole hall over to Remus, who just rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. Harry giggled in Sirius' arms, playing with his hair that hung loosely over his shoulder.or Sirius and Remus are Professors at Hogwarts and run into a little bit of a problem when Molly can't take care of Harry for the day.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The Lupin-Black's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798828
Comments: 16
Kudos: 298





	Professors Lupin and Black

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend and I had this idea and basically put together the plot in 5 minutes. I decided to write it down properly.  
> I'm sorry if I messed up a little bit about the timeline or the characters or about raising a child (idk anything about children lol). I tried my best! Enjoy!

It was a cold December night in the year 1982, when Molly Weasley appeared through the fireplace into the Lupin-Black residence around 8 o'clock at night, Harry Potter in her arms.

Remus and Sirius sat on the sofa right next to it, Remus with a book in hand and Sirius grading a few papers from his Astronomy class. They looked up simultaneously, the blonde putting down his book next to him on the sofa and the black-haired man lying the papers on the table, placed in front of the couch.

“Good evening boys.” Molly said, a friendly smile gracing her lips. Sirius stood, taking Harry out of Molly's arms. “Good evening, Molly. How was your day?” Remus asked from behind Sirius, while the latter rocked the boy silently, smiling down at him. Molly watched with fond eyes, answering “It was good, Ron and Harry played all day long, the little one here didn't even want to leave.” Sirius laughed at that. “I can imagine. Thank you, Molly, for taking care of him. As always.” He looked up from his godson, smiling at the redhead genuinely. “No problem. As always.” She answered with the same smile on her lips.

After James' and Lily's death a year ago, Sirius and Remus took Harry in, Sirius being Harry's Godfather and being responsible for him, now that his parents were gone. Peter was caught and sent to Azkaban not much later, as huge relief to both Sirius and Remus. The weeks following their friends' deaths weren't easy. They tried to build up their lives again, as good as they could, after a war as brutal as this one.  
With that came taking care of Harry, which was a challenge for both of them, not having a lot of experience. They managed though and fell into an easy routine after many hard weeks of grief.   
Around March, Molly Weasley came over and offered the boys her help in taking care of Harry. She herself already had seven children and therefore a lot of experience. Sirius and Remus were gladly accepting the help. They were only 22 after all.  
Molly told them to look for a job, so they had something to do during the day, maybe even distract themselves from everything going on. So, they both found a job as Professors at Hogwarts, Dumbledore being very willing in helping them out as best as he could. They would start the new term, which was still a few months to go at this point, but they were very fine with it, both still needing a bit time in fixing theirselves (and preparing for their classes).   
They bought themselves a nice house in Hogsmeade, so they could go home easily after their work day and at least be with Harry in the evening.   
When it was time for them to start working, Molly kindly offered to take Harry for the day, while they were at Hogwarts.  
It worked out really well, for all of them. Harry was still living with Sirius and Remus, being with them on weekends of course, but he could also play with Molly's kids every day during the week, which was good for Harry as well.

“Well, how was your day boys? The students got on your nerves? Did Bill behave?” Remus walked over to Sirius and Molly, placing an arm around his husband. “Oh, Bill is very well behaved Molly, don't you worry. He asked a lot of questions. Probably the one asking the most during the whole class.” Remus replied, laughing lightly, thinking back to his DADA class this morning. Molly laughed as well. “Yeah, that sounds like my boy. Anyways, I have bad news. I can't take care of Harry tomorrow. I have to go to the hospital for a check-up and already have to take Ginny and Ron with me, I unfortunately can't take Harry as well. I would've informed you earlier but the appointment was on very short notice.” Molly sounded very apologetic, genuinely sorry to not be able to take care of Harry for the day. But Remus and Sirius just smiled at her. “It's okay, Molly. We'll find a solution. You already do so much for us in the first place, it's no problem if you have to look after yourself once in a while.” Sirius sounded reassuring, which calmed her a little bit. “Okay boys, thank you. Of course I will take Harry again on Monday. You guys have a good evening, take care of yourselves yeah? Harry had something to eat already, so don't you worry about that. But he should be very tired, Ron and him played all day long after all.” She said, talking faster than usual. Remus answered in a soft tone, a smile still dancing on his lips, “Thank you again, Molly. You have a great evening too, we see you on Monday.”  
The redhead nodded and stepped into the fireplace, floo powder in hand. After calling out the address she disappeared in green flames.

Remus turned to Sirius. “Well, what are we gonna do?” Sirius sighed and shrugged. “I don't know, love. But we'll find a way. Let's get Harry to bed first though. He's already half asleep, see?” Remus looked down at little Harry in his husbands arms, smiling fondly at the way Sirius caresses his cheek. Harry's eyes were only half-open. Sirius was right, he looked rather sleepy.

“Yeah, let's put him to bed first. C'mon.” The boys went upstairs and followed their daily routine.

After Harry was placed safely into his crib, sleeping soundly, they made their way back to the living room. “Okay, what now?” Remus asked again, sitting back down on the sofa. “Maybe we'll find someone else to take care of him for the day?” Sirius suggested, sitting down as well. Remus snorted at that. “Pads, we don't know anyone else.” He said slowly. Sirius sighed and nodded. “You're right. Maybe one of us can stay home for tomorrow?” Remus shook his head. “This won't work, we don't have anyone to cover for us, you know that. And they can't very well cancel all of one of our classes for the day.” Sirius sighed again. “I know. Well maybe... wait.” Sirius broke of mid-sentence and rushed out of the room. Remus stayed on the sofa, looking a little bewildered at the sudden movement.

Sirius came back after a few seconds, their schedules in hand. He sat down on the couch again, reading over their schedules for Friday. “Yes, I knew it. Okay, hear me out on this.” Sirius turned to face Remus. “Tomorrow you have a class every time I have a free period and I have a class every time you have a free period. And then we even have a free period together. And... oh. Well, in the afternoon we both have a class at the same time, but maybe we can give Harry to Minnie or Dumbledore during that time. What I'm saying is, what if we just take Harry with us to Hogwarts for the day and look after him during our free periods?” He looked at Remus intently, who in turn had a look on his face, that showed Sirius that he was thinking about something. He made that face ever since their first year at Hogwarts.

“Okay. This is probably the best option we have.” Sirius' smile was blinding and he kissed Remus on the cheek. “Great, so that's settled.” Remus laughed at Sirius and nodded. “Yeah. That's gonna be very interesting.” Remus had a few doubts. What if something happens? What if they can't find someone to look after him during their afternoon class? What will the teachers say? But those doubts went away as soon as he took in the bright smile of his husband.  
And really, if Sirius looked at Remus like that, all of Remus' worries got washed away in an instant.

* * *

It was the next morning and since Sirius had a free period right at the start of the day it was his turn first to look after Harry.  
After having eaten breakfast at home (as they always do, the longer they can spend time with Harry the better) the three of them flooed to Hogwarts.

Sirius could have stayed at home a little longer of course, but they both agreed it was better if he came with Remus right away, in case something happens and he needs to find Remus quick.

Which was a good idea, because not even thirty minutes in, Harry started crying and wouldn't stop. Usually Sirius is good at calming Harry down, but there are some days where Harry makes it really hard for him. After ten minutes of desperately trying to calm Harry down, he realized why. Harry called out a name. “Moony.”.

He called out for Remus, which happens a lot. Remus is even better at calming down Harry, mainly because he is a calm person in general, which means that everyone around him immediately relaxes a little more when stressed.  
(Which he remembers especially from his days at Hogwarts).

Sirius is a lot more frantic most of the time. Of course Harry often calls out for Sirius too, but if he calls out a name at all, it's mostly Moony. Sirius doesn't mind one bit. Remus felt kinda guilty for a while after it first happened. But Sirius reassured him that they are in this together. It's not only Sirius who is a parent to Harry. Remus is as well. After that they didn't really mention it anymore. Sirius would just wordlessly give Harry over to the blonde and most of the time peck him on the lips before leaving him to calm the little guy.

As soon as Harry calls out a name they know he will only calm down once he is with that specific person.  
He once called out Molly and wouldn't calm down until they flooed over to the Burrow and giving Harry over to the mother of seven.  
They don't know how Molly manages to calm down Harry when he's with her and calls out for Sirius or Remus. But they don't question it. She's a brilliant mum, she has her ways.

But that leaves Sirius with a bit of a struggle. Remus is having a class right now, but he knows he _needs_ to get Harry to him as soon as possible or it will just get worse.

So he does the only logical thing. He bursts into Remus' class, a crying Harry in his arms, interrupting him mid-sentence.  
“Sorry for interrupting, love. Harry won't stop crying, could you try and calm him down?”  
The whole class turned to face him. Remus just stood in front of his students, looking bemused.  
Sirius' didn't even notice the slip of the nickname, it came natural to him. The students on the other hand did, looking all rather shocked. Are Professor Black and Professor Lupin dating? But Sirius' voice sounded teasing. They knew of their friendship, so maybe that's just their way of talking to each other?

Remus blinked slowly. “But you're always able to calm him down?” He asked, dumbfounded.  
“I am, just not when he cries out your name.” In that exact moment Harry called out “Moony” again. Remus' face turned into understanding. Sirius walked to the front of the classroom, looking at Remus with pleading eyes. “I wouldn't have come if it wasn't an emergency, Moony.” He said in a hushed tone. Remus nodded, taking Harry out of Sirius' grip. He rocked him slowly, shushing him quietly. Harry calmed down almost immediately, finally being where he wanted to be.  
The class looked at the scene dumbstruck. What is going on?

Sirius turned to the class, looking into all of their shocked faces. “Well, you know how 2-year-olds can get. Or maybe you don't. You're only 5th years after all.” Remus was still calming down Harry and Sirius had to think of a way to distract the class at least a little bit. Continuing the class was not happening, he didn't even know what Remus was teaching at the moment.  
So he did the only thing he's good at. Talking nonsense.

“You know, when I was at Hogwarts I did all sorts of pranks, together with my best friends James, Peter...” He stumbled over their names a bit, hurt evident in his voice but continued like it didn't happen “... and Re- Professor Lupin over here. Although he always tried to keep us from doing dumb things. Between us, he was the mastermind behind almost all of the pranks though.” Remus glared at him from behind. “I just didn't want you guys to blow up the whole school, because you used the wrong spell.” It was a lame excuse and Remus knew that. Sirius just raised his eyebrows at him. “Whatever you say, Moony. Anyways, in my 5th year James and I had this amazing idea for a prank on April Fool's Day. We basically charmed all of the Slytherin's hair maroon and gold. It couldn't be fixed for three weeks. It was hilarious.” The class laughed at that, with the exception of the few Slytherins in Remus' class. “Don't give them ideas, Black.” Remus chimed in from behind him. Sirius turned around and smirked at him. “Oh you gotta admit it was really funny, Rem.” Remus just rolled his eyes, but his lips graced a small smile, implying that Remus thought back to this moment.

Harry stopped crying now, looking content in Remus' arms. “Okay, I think he calmed down. Now get out of my class, Pads.” Sirius pouted at that. “You're a meanie.” The students giggled. “Also, what if Harry starts crying again, as soon as I leave? I think I'll just stay here for the rest of your class. I won't disturb your lesson, I promise.” Remus looked at him, contemplating if he should trust Sirius with that statement or just kick him out right this second. “Because you always behaved so well during class when we were still students here.” The students giggled again, as Sirius put his hand on his chest in mock-offense. “Now that hurt, Moony.” Remus rolled his eyes. “You know it's true. But fine, you may stay here. But only because I know you wouldn't leave until I agreed anyway and I really don't wanna put up with this right now, I have a class to teach.” Sirius smiled brightly at the other. “You know me too well, darling.”

The rest of the class Sirius sat in front of the class, over on the side, Harry on his lap, bouncing his legs and watching Remus teach with a lot of adoration in his eyes. Remus sometimes glanced over at them, smiling lovingly. This of course, did not go unnoticed by the students.

* * *

The news about the events of the morning spread like wildfire. All around Hogwarts were rumors and suspicions about Professor Lupin and Black dating. Nobody could be sure, though.  
They even went as far as to ask the 6th and 7th years (especially the Gryffindors) - them having been in school already, when the Professors were still students - but even they couldn't be sure because “they were always very close, but they were best friends too and they never showed exact signs of dating back then either.”.  
The Professors were asked about it throughout the whole day.

Remus and Sirius agreed during lunch to not answer the questions, in order to tease the students. They were still their teenage-selves at heart after all.

Sirius was the first to be asked about it, by a 6th year Gryffindor. “Siri- Professor Black, are you and Professor Lupin dating?” Sirius just looked at him and smirked. “Wouldn't you like to know.” That's all he said. He walked away without waiting for a reaction of the boy, who just sighed in response and looked over to his fellow classmates, shrugging.

Another student (a 4th year Ravenclaw this time) asked Remus about it in one of his afternoon classes, everyone expecting an actual answer out of him, because they knew Sirius wouldn't answer them, being as sarcastic as he is. But Remus too, just smirked at that and continued with the lesson without ever answering the question.

Needless to say, they didn't get an answer out of them the whole day.

* * *

It was dinner time and most of the students were in the great hall enjoying the food.

Remus sat at the teachers table (it's still a little weird), Sirius still not being there.

Right on queue, Sirius burst through the large doors of the great hall, Harry on his arms, walking towards the teachers table.

All eyes were on him and of course he used that to his advantage (as if him being late wasn't planned in the first place).  
“Oh darling, you're already here I thought we agreed on walking here together, I looked all over for you.” He yelled across the whole hall over to Remus, who just rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. Harry giggled in Sirius' arms, playing with his hair that hung loosely over his shoulder.

The students eyes followed Sirius until he arrived at the teachers table. Once there he moved to sit on his seat, which was right next to Remus'. But before he sat down he brushed his lips over the blondes head ever so slightly.  
Remus was clearly shocked, as he tensed and froze for a few seconds, but he also closed his eyes, for a moment, a content smile on his lips.

The hall went very quiet, everyone staring at them, shocked and confused about what they just witnessed.  
This was clearly confirmation of them dating right? This was in no way planned, Professor Lupin's reaction was way too genuine for that. But they _knew_ about their pranks during their Hogwarts years, so what if that was just one of them? They still couldn't be sure.

Professor McGonagall just sat next to them, obviously very done with these two and _this close_ to yell out “Detention!” but she reminded herself that – Merlin – they are Professors now.  
She secretly was proud of her boys though, looking at them, sitting there, with Harry on Remus' lap, looking happy, despite the events that happened in their past.

* * *

The next few days everyone was still talking about the matter and still asked Professors Lupin and Black if they are dating every chance they got. They never got an answer that wasn't sarcastic.

It was Thursday the following week. Remus was in one of his morning classes, teaching the 3rd years about Boggarts.

“Now can anybody tell me what a Boggart is?” He asked the class. A Ravenclaw raised her hand enthusiastically. “Yes, Erica.” “A Boggart is a shapeshifter that takes on the form of whatever the particular person fears the most.” Remus nodded. “Yes, really good. 5 points to Ravenclaw.” Erica smiled proudly. “Now Boggarts are terrifying beings. But luckily there is a very simple charm you can use to repel them.” He looked around the room. “Now, repeat after me: Riddikulus.” The class called out the spell. “Very good. Now a little louder. Riddikulus.” The class repeated it again.

Once he explained to the students how to exactly make the spell work they got to trying it out.  
After a few students, it was a Hufflepuff's turn. She stood in front of the Boggart which currently had the form of a dragon spitting bubbles. The Boggart suddenly turned into a man, very tall, wearing all black, including a black mask.

A Death Eater. Remus would recognize them anywhere.

The girl stood there, frozen, but shaking with fear. Remus knew she would not be able to do the spell, as terrified as she looked. So he decided to jump in front of her, to shield her from the man. This made the Boggart turn into Remus' worst fear, though.

Sirius was lying on the floor, unconscious, for everyone to see. His clothes were torn to pieces and hung only loosely around his body, that was covered in scratch marks.

The class went silent.

Remus stood there, very much shaken up, looking at the love of his life lying (probably dead) in front of him, killed by Remus himself, the scratch marks being a huge sign for that.  
After a few seconds of standing there frozen, the students standing behind him equally as shocked, he got himself together and yelled out “Riddikulus!”. The body on the floor turned into a large black dog that jumped around happily. He then proceeded to put the Boggart back into the closet.

He turned to face his students, still looking a little shaken up. “I'm sorry about that. That's it for today, class dismissed!” The students whined a little, but left the room one after the other.

The Hufflepuff – Aviana – stayed behind and went up to Remus. “Thank you, Professor Lupin. I-I didn't know what happened back there.” The werewolf turned to look at her. “It's no problem, Aviana, some of us are more scared than others. It was totally valid. Don't you worry about it.” He smiled at her, reassuringly. “Are you okay?” He asked, sounding concerned. She nodded. “Yeah. Are _you_ okay, Professor Lupin?” He was still shaking a little. “I will be.”

* * *

The events of the class, of course, made their way around school again, leaving everyone even more confused, than before.  
Nobody dared asking about it.

It was around 3 o'clock and both Remus and Sirius had a free period. They sat in Sirius' office, on the sofa placed in front of the fireplace, which spent them a little warmth.

Sirius' head lie on Remus' shoulder, his thighs pressed against his, eyes closed, while the blonde read his book. The black-haired boy looked very relaxed, but he always was, when Remus was around.

After a while of sitting like that, Sirius spoke up. “I heard some students talk about what happened in one of your classes today.” Remus tensed a little. “Oh?” Remus tried to continue reading his book, but realised he couldn't. He was worrying too much about Sirius' response.  
“Moony.” Sirius lifted his head off of Remus' shoulder. Remus ignored him, staring intently at his book. Sirius knew he wasn't reading. “Moony. Look at me.” He said it with much more force now. When the werewolf still didn't answer, Sirius sat more upright, lifting his hand to put it on the shoulder his head was just resting on. “Please.”

Remus pressed his eyes together and took a deep breath, before looking up at his husband. His eyes looked at anything but him though. “Hey... babe. _Look at me. Please._ ” Sirius moved his hand to cradle Remus' face, stroking his cheek gently, the other still resting on his shoulder, squeezing firmly. This made the blonde _finally_ look Sirius in the eyes.

“Hey.” The word came out as a whisper, the older boy smiling softly at his opponent. “What you saw will never happen. You should know that by now.” Remus shook his head. “I'm a monster, Pads. You can never be sure what will happen. What if one day I do kill you? I couldn't live with myself after that.” Tears sprang into his eyes. Sirius raised his other hand to put it on Remus' other cheek.

“Love. Listen to me.” He started brushing away a few tears that fell from the others eyes.  
“First and most important of all, you are not a monster. And I told you that a million times already. James, Lily and Peter told you a million times. And I will say it as long as you need to hear it. _You are not a monster._ You are the humblest, nicest, most amazing person that has ever set a foot in this world. It's the reason I'm with you. Merlin, it's the reason I married you, Rem.” Remus smiled a little, sniffling quietly.

“Second of all, I've been with you during your transformations since forth year and you never badly injured me once. Of course I had a few scratches sometimes, but it was never anything serious. The wolf knows me. And I know you. And I trust you. You understand?” The werewolf nodded, still sniffling quietly. “Yeah. I do. Thank you, Pads.” Sirius just smiled at that and kissed Remus' cheek softly, trailing kisses up to his temple after, where his lips lingered a little. When he leaned back, Remus' eyes were closed shut again, but this time he looked relaxed, not tense.

“I love you.” Remus opened his eyes, staring into Sirius' grey ones, his lips forming into a bright smile. It didn‘t matter how often Sirius said it already, these three words would never fail to make him feel some type of way. “I love you too.” The words were spoken barely above a whisper.

Sirius slowly leaned in, placing his lips on Remus' softly. His one hand wrapped itself around the younger boys neck, pulling him closer, while the other stayed on his cheek. Remus' arms were wrapped around the smaller boys waist.  
Their lips moved against each other, becoming more passionate by the second.  
Sirius' tongue slipped through Remus' lips to deepen the kiss. This in turn made the blonde moan quietly into the others mouth, who grinned a little at that.  
After a few seconds they pulled away to take a deep breath, but went back to kissing not long after.

After a few more minutes they pulled away again, their foreheads touching gently, both breathing heavily.

Remus' eyes were still closed, while Sirius' eyes were open, the love he felt for the man in front of him evident in the way he looked at him.

“Let's make it official.” Sirius flinches a little at the sudden noise. He then pulled away a little, looking into Remus' green eyes, which were open now. “Us? You sure?” Remus chuckled. “Yes I'm sure, Pads. The asking is getting on my nerves and I feel like they won't stop until we confirmed or denied it.” Sirius laughed. “Yeah, they probably won't. Well, then let's do it.” He announced enthusiastically. Remus let out a loud laugh at that, which made Sirius smile fondly in return. He loves hearing Remus laugh like that and he loves it even more when he's the reason for it. “Well and how will we do it?” The blonde asked. “Leave that to me, my dear Moony.”

* * *

It was dinner time and Sirius burst through the doors a few minutes too late again, just so he will have the attention of everyone. Remus sat at the table already, looking at Sirius expectantly. He had no idea what the black-haired man had planned.

In that moment, Sirius looked straight at Remus, walking towards him and yelled across the hall, yet again.  
“How was your day, love? Was it alright? Heard the story about your boggart lesson and let me tell you again after three years of dating and one year of being married that what you saw, will never happen you understand? I won't leave you that soon.”

Remus smiled, despite the ridiculous situation he was in.

The students just looked between them with stunned faces.  
Married? Professor Lupin and Black were _married?_

The other Professors looked just as shocked, with the exception of Dumbledore and McGonagall, who of course knew already, both laughing at the two boys they saw growing up to be who they were today.

As soon as Sirius arrived at his seat, he sat down, grabbed Remus' face and pulled him into a kiss.

The students got over their initial shock rather quickly and cheered and clapped now, making the boys smile into the kiss.

They pulled away from each other after maybe ten seconds, grinning like lovestruck idiots (which they were of course).  
The students were still cheering, all very happy to finally have the confirmation they needed.  
  
Dumbledore stood and announced loudly “Very well, so now that you know about the Professors relationship status, I think it's time to go back to dinner. To Sirius and Remus Lupin-Black, I suppose.” He raised his glass at the students, before he looked over to the couple, winking at them.  
Sirius smirked, while Remus buried his head in his husbands shoulder, holding back his own smile.

The students broke into cheers and laughter again, after hearing the Professors' real last names.

After that they called both of them Professor Lupin-Black almost all of the time.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that the 6th and 7th years still experienced these two as students at Hogwarts. This thought just blows my mind. They know they always pranked the Professors and now they're Professors themselves?  
> (They're really relieved when they realised that they haven't changed one bit)
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated <3


End file.
